In order to determine the appropriate premiums in certain lines of the insurance business such as workers' compensation an insurance company must have an accurate assessment of the insured's total exposure during a fixed period of time. An insured's total workers' compensation premium as it might for certain general liability insurance depends on the types of employees and total payroll of the insured. Previously, the calculation of payment premiums has been performed retrospectively, e.g. for the previous month's premiums due. In other instances, costly and time-consuming audits lead to premium adjustments that reflect the actual number of employees. On occasion, insurance companies make adjustments to premium at policy renewal, expiration or cancellation. Because workforces change over time, workers' compensation premium payments frequently represent over or under charges for the insured. In either case, the difference between the actual amounts owed and that paid creates inefficiencies in cash flow. Payments lower than the required premiums tend to over estimate cash flow. Payments higher than the required premiums tend to under utilize available cash. A method and system that accurately determines the workers' compensation exposure on a daily, weekly or monthly basis would eliminate the under and over payments businesses currently experience.